


What’s mine is mine, what’s yours is … also mine (Game of Thrones)

by Lucerys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Cheap Semi self insert, F/M, Finally I am new fanfiction writer so please be gentle, However protagonist wont be evil madman, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Mental Instability, Multi, No Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potential dragons, R Plus L Equals J, Random updates for now, Selfish Protagonist, Starks are just another house, Targaryen Restoration, VISERYS CENTRIC, and protagonist wont have pesky morals stopping him to use them to the fullest, as dragons are equivaled of medieval nuke, dark protagonist, however it wont be immediately, no Stark romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerys/pseuds/Lucerys
Summary: A man from Earth reincarnates into Game of Thrones series...As Viserys Targaryen.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Willem Darry & Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What’s mine is mine, what’s yours is … also mine (Game of Thrones)

A few people have normal karma some have good karma, me? All things considered; I was not the most fortunate man; a couple even may articulate that destiny loathed me. Like usual, I was browsing on my PC and perusing different fanfictions, as it seemed the world was going to shit with all the coronavirus plague, and I had leisure time. I was reading at that exceptional scene of' Dark Wolf Shiros' smut scenes when out of nowhere I had a feeling that I was unable to inhale as though all the air was sucked out of me and afterwards I began debilitating until nothing. Darkness took me.

I opened my eyes; shockingly, they had a bothersome throb filled sensation. Until at last, the focal point of my eyes returned, and I took a glance at my environment. The greatest surprise was that everything was white shaded, all the gear the dividers, the floor, and so on. Additionally, a lot of certain different kind of Sci-Fi Hi-tech hardware were throughout. The first thing that went through my mind was ‘what the heck’ until I attempted to move from my laying position, I felt frail, extremely feeble. As though I was not so much versatile but rather more delicate. 

"Good evening Mr Gaumond, how are you feeling today?" A woman's voice suddenly hauls me out of my brooding. Taking a gander at her, she has typical short earthy coloured hair, plain pale face with the unique feature that is her exceptional of unadulterated light blue eyes. 

“Good afternoon” I answer and hear my harsh odd-sounding voice. 

“Now, before Mr Gaumond, we discuss further your situation, how do you feel?” 

By looking at how intense she is about me with her unadulterated blue eyes, I answer. “Situation? Ugh..., eh I feel quite weak. Kind of hard to move, also why is my voice so weird?” I answer her uncertainly. 

“It is as expected Mr Gaumond, now before we let you go there are somethings that you need to know as an ex-coma patient.”

Shocks begin spreading through my back; the heart pulsating quickly. At that point, when I hear the word ex-coma patient,' it seems like I would prefer not to hear anything and remain oblivious. 

“Coo..mm..aa,” I say while my hands are shaking uncontrollably just as I stutter.

“I am sorry to tell Mr Gaumond, but you were in a coma for the last 60 years” She revealed abruptly, I close my eyes shocked while she keeps explaining but all I hear is” blah blah blah we will take care of you blab la” until finally, I listen up “of course, it is quite a long time for you Mr Gaumond. Still, we at ‘MegaCorp’ will help you to live through the rest of your life! She said enthusiastically with a big smile.

2080 AD, A week later…...

Since that day, I revile my life and the entire world! The so-called ‘MegaCorp’ provided me with a small apartment, perfectly ‘optimised’ for ‘one’ elderly person. Evidently, the whole world is going to shit. When I somehow went to the bye, bye land the coronavirus plague mutated and killed a good 30 per cent of the world before the cure was discovered. Then the ‘shit’ occurred, the global economy went to hell many politician’s dead and more chaos, political, cultural, and racial tensions heightened. Eventually, Europe itself split into dozens of pieces. Foreign peoples from Africa/middle east and their cultures clashed with native Europeans, and everything went downhill. Presently Europe is divided into various right-wing dictatorships, new monarchies found by tycoons and huge megacorporation’s, principally MegaCorp. The zones they control are near lawless aside from zones with corp military.

MegaCorp is situated between south of England (London) and north of France (Paris). Elite European shareholders manage it while the rest of the population includes the descendants of migrants from outside of Europe. It seems MegaCorp utilizes them as ‘resources’ and tries to destabilise other threats and European nations for maximum benefit. I am truly fucked as one of the few ‘ordinary’ European people living in London.

I was returning home from a shopping trip when 3 ‘citizens’ approached me. 

“What do we have here, an old white racist fart” I look at the direction of the voice until I land on 190cm tall tough-looking black man.

“Can I help you somehow?” I reply calmly looking at his deep dark eyes. 

“How can you help us, Bahahaha do you hear him, guys? This fool!” They started laughing when another black man this one scrawny and much smaller says.

“Yeah, you can help us by leaving our land fool!” Yeah, it is one of those typical harassment situations, I do not feel scared I feel tired of this shit world, my anger raises but I know I am over 80-year-old man and cannot do shit physically.

“Young men…” Before I can finish what, I wanted to say I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, then I notice a machete in my belly. “eehh” comes out of my mouth.

“Die your racist scum” they shout and then darkness takes me. My last moments were of home, my family, and my non-existent wife.  
……..

My Consciousness arose. Anything I can see or should I say perceive was darkness, but not darkness as in black but nothing at all. Something that a human with eyes could not envision. Nothingness, void! First things that went through my mind was the relief that I did not cease to exist and that ‘me’ as in my personally survived through my soul, however, it still worried me about potential unknowns and the fear of possible frightening outcomes. 

“Who do we have here? Hmmm,” A quiet, delicate yet perky voice ringed deeply into my soul! 

Until suddenly, I found myself back in my body, but young one just like before my coma. I observed the surroundings which seemed to be some sort of classy lavish room with beautiful wooden furniture and leather-like couches. 

“Better now yes” The being said cheerfully, he appeared like a jubilant old gentleman with a classy black suit with the distinctive part that was his top hat.

“Let me present myself I am the great the only…... Truck.. aa…a-Kun... ROB or….erh.. whatever local name comparable!” The being said proudly with a cough. 

“Ugh! Before posing inquiries, yes! You will have an opportunity to reincarnate into a world of your choosing, and yes you will receive some boons”. After hearing these words, my heart in the new body started pumping blood excessively from excitement. 

“Mr Rob? Can I call you that” 

“Of course, mortal” The being replied with a smile.

“I know this question may seem cliché, but why me?” I asked because this is seriously crazy, I read about this similar situation in dozens of fanfictions, but it is I still find it staggering.

“Well my dear puny little mortal, do you have any idea how religions work? Hah, of course, you do not! Well, let me explain.” He suddenly turned serious 

“In whichever god mortal puts his faith then that is the place he will go, for instance, on the off chance that you have faith in Catholicism, at that point, you will go to the catholic afterlife, in the event that you have faith in Sunni Islam, at that point, you will go to their existence in the wake of death, and so on and so on. At long last, if you are considered  
a cynic or a freethinker, they will, in general, will be reincarnated after their spirits washed down of their old character and changed into clean souls."

“What about m…...” Before I can finish, he says. 

“Yes, my dear mortal it seems you put your faith in dear me!” He answered my question with a rogue smile while placing his hand on his chest.

“You see puny mortal I am a quite a new deity contrasted with those old heaps of bones, I do not need to be worshipped the ‘usual’ way” he explained as if it is beneath him. 

“You, yourself wanted to live like one of those fanfiction characters after your passing and as you an atheist well that is sufficient for me to guarantee your soul,” He said with a big smile with his teeth sparkling unnaturally. 

“Now human tell quickly tell me where I should put you; you're not excessively unique there are a great many dead nerds like you.” 

After contemplating for a minute, I decided I want to reincarnate into Game of Thrones/ A song of ice and fire verse, preferably as a Targaryen and a dragon rider. I mean, who would not want to become a mighty dragon rider with a harem of beautiful concubines while conquering the world.

“I want to be reborn as Aegon Targaryen before the conquest!” I swiftly responded.

“Too greedy, to easy” He responds

“Pick one of the two, Jon Snow (Aegon Targaryen) or Viserys Targaryen in the Roberts rebellion timeline!” 

Annoyingly the being doesn’t allow ‘easy’ mode, after a thought, I selected Viserys, on the other hand, Jon Snow may be safer and more comfortable choice during the childhood however he isn’t really a Pureblood Targaryen nor even looks like one which would be a problem to convince others of my lineage, plus he would be brought up in the north so I would be limited about the knowledge of Targaryen culture and traditions. While Viserys would be a prince for a couple of years before the sack on Kings Landing so I would get an opportunity to learn however much as could reasonably be expected, besides when in the long run I will end up being an exile, I will have Daenerys with me which I can transform into badass warrior queen of old instead of having her sold like a brood mother to the savages.

"At last human, the decision of your blessings, be cautioned there will be no ‘gamer powers’ or other such godly abilities, they are for my first-class devotees thus far there have been only two who were honoured.” 

“Perhaps in future, you to will be, in any case," The being responded seriously unlike his usual jovial self.

After hearing the beings warning, I was a bit disheartened it would have been really, really cool having gamer abilities alas. Also, I wonder who are those two ‘honoured devotees’. 

Thinking for what would be considered a ‘reasonable’ boon, I settled on Abraham Erskine’s ‘Super Soldier Serum’ from the Marvel universe. The purpose behind my choice is because it upgrades my body, psyche/intelligence to superhuman level, meaning I would be more intelligent and much, much more durable than the ‘mountain’ (Gregor Clegane) but in more appealing size. From what I understand super-soldier serum supposedly enhances your genes to the most extreme potential and being pureblood Valyrian with Dragonblood I am seeking it to improve my body and see what additional Valyrian abilities I may pick up. As far as anyone knows, Valyrians in the ancient freehold had incredible abilities, particularly in blood magic.

"I choose Abraham Erskine’s super-soldier serum from the marvel universe" I answer positively with earnestness all over my face that specifies 'please this should, fine right?'.

"Great decision Mr Gaumond you picked a perfect ability in your circumstance, on the off chance that you are stressed over if you could pick better, don't be!" The being laughs back in his cheerful state.

“What now? I reply while both us linking our eyes together.

“Now you sleep,” He says in a whisper.

In a matter of seconds, Darkness takes me……

276 AC  
Westeros, Kings landing

The year is 276 AC Westeros is in crisis. ‘Iron Thrones’ monarch King Aerys the second is in turmoil. His madness is renown all through the realm during the decades of his rule. Indeed, it shocked numerous individuals who previously knew Aerys as apparently charming, eager and generous. Who now in secret call him ‘the mad king’ who is ‘Consumed by dreams of fire and blood’. Many say that the king’s madness further was deepened by Queen Rhaella’s multiple failed pregnancies and dangerous rumours that it was Tywin, not Aerys, who truly ruled the realm.  
……..  
Bells were ringing all around Kings landing yet it did not astound many. For as far back as a decade smallfolk and nobles, alike got used to them and what it meant. Kings wife Queen Rhaella Targaryen has birthed a child once again. Smallfolk and nobles alike hoped the child endures, with nobles having a second motivation and hope that Aerys frenzy would diminish with the birth of the child.

In the red keep, which is located on the most top of kings landing, in particular, Maegor's Holdfast has the Queen Rhaella giving birth. Kingsguard are surrounding the place as the paranoid Aerys approaches his sister wife. 

“ahhhhhhh” The queen screams as she delivers the baby while wet nurses take the child who is most certainly a boy.

“My son yeees…..I will name you…. Viserys. Yes, after our two dragon-riding ancestors. I will teach you to be like a real dragon unlike...Rha..” Before the king can finish his sentence, he looks at the queen and says.

“Rhaella he must survive he must,” He says calmly with sadness and rare rational eyes before they return to intense madness a second later, at that point he leaves before ordering the Kingsguard to monitor the boy day and night.

A month later…

After prince Viserys Targaryen was born, Kingsguard protected the child day and night. No one, not even Queen Rhaella, could be alone with Viserys. Gifts that came from all over the realm for the new prince were piled up in the yard and burned on Aerys's orders, as the king feared they might be cursed or bewitched. When Rhaella's milk dried up, Aerys made his food taster suckle on the nipples of the wet nurse, to ensure there was no poison on them.

It was clear to anyone to see that Aerys put much effort to keep his second-born alive. Some people feared what would occur if he died like the rest of the king’s progeny. No one wanted the king to go madder. 

In the Maegor's Holdfast in the royal bed chambers king goes to see his son and check his progress. With a Kingsguard behind his back. 

“How is he maester?” Aerys approached the man 

“Tell me right now!” the king demanded maester with his angry red face.

“My apologies your grace” answered Grand Maester Pycelle one of the Aerys sycophants. 

“Your grace, Prince Viserys seems healthy I guarantee that he will reach adulthood,” Pycelle answers with a rough near stuttering voice with a feeble look on his face. 

"He better if you fail me, Kings Landing will require another Grand maester!" Replied the King. While Pycelle shakes his head ceaselessly guaranteeing Viserys life while appearing as though a sensitive, frail old man. 

Three months later

I opened my eyes for the time within my new life; the initial months were frightful; it felt like I was incapacitated and not ready to move by any stretch of the imagination. Additionally, the visual deficiency and feeling of deafness exacerbated it as though I am stuck in my own body. Fortunately, I, for the most part, slept through the few months and did not need to endure for long.

Looking at my surroundings, I see a sizeable medieval-like room, it is hard to see with my new eyes, but I notice a few soldiers guarding me, Kingsguard I think. Before I can investigate my new environment, I see wet attendant drawing nearer, and before I can say a word a boob is constrained down my throat. 'damn this can be a method for torment' at that point my impulses take me. I begin munching up her enormous boob.

Two years later…. 278 AC

Walking through the hallways of the red keep with my Kingsguard behind by back and some caretakers, I still find my life difficult to imagine. When I choose reincarnation, I expected, well it to feel maybe more easy, gamey? However, I realized ever since my birth that this is no game, but now my real life. I already can imagine how terrible it will be for me in 3 more years when the rebellion is in full swing. Ever since I started talking to my parents, they decided to educate me as much as possible. They have noticed my unusual intelligence for a child my age quite early on however they did not react how I expected. My father, I always preached how I am a real dragon and how it is expected of me to be superior to the rest of the rabble. While my mother, in her gentle way, always implied how Targaryen’s are beyond simple nobles and that we are more ‘celestial’. Her words, not mine. It seems like pride runs deep in our family.

For my education…The things I learnt from the maester were reading and writing which was not the same as English, unlike some people, may think! I also learnt about many noble houses of the crownlands and other major houses of the realm such ‘Hightower’s’ and the lord paramount’s.

My mother and father took my education of the house Targaryen personally. It appears our houses traditions and other such knowledge went by word of mouth. However, they were not as complicated that the knowledge would be lost easily. For example, my father explained why we practice incest and why it is crucial and so on. Incest was practised in ancient Valyria to keep the bloodlines pure because each noble dragon lord house had their unique inheritable abilities which originated from blood magic. Therefore, incest was practised not to spread them out. Only rarely dragon lords married outside and that was only to other Valyrians!

By learning such knowledge I was delighted about my future after all, ‘super serum’ should upgrade my hereditary qualities to the purest level; moreover, it implies if my future posterity practice incest we will be a lot more powerful than we were ever before. I cannot wait to discover the unique abilities of House Targaryen, and even if there are not any ‘super-soldier serum’ still will turn me into super killing machine anyhow.

Unfortunately, beyond that House Targaryen lost many of its secrets, especially after the dance of dragon’s civil war. The only thing that my father said was our house words ‘fire and blood’ seemingly, have a connection towards dragon hatching. 

The truth is our House is in a sorry state without our dragons, presently, we have the full control of the crownlands, and even that is being tested in some cases. With the whole of Westeros being the size of South America, well it's hard to extend royal power. I cannot imagine controlling such a vast landmass without carrier ravens who in truth connect such massive continent. Without them, Westeros would fall into many petty kingdoms quite quickly.

If I ever become the king and acquire my dragon, well let’s just say nobles won’t have as much power as they have now…

One year and a few months later…... 279 AC

I am 4 years old, and the time is ticking; I feel extremely stressed and tensed after every month that passes. I know rebellion will occur soon in a couple of years, but I cannot do anything about it. Yes, I could try and speak to my brother Rhaegar but what can I even say? I met him a few times but mostly when with my mother, my father always keeps me with him and does not allow much contact outside few designated areas, while Rhaegar does his thing whatever it is. It seems my nephew is not even conceived yet, so I still have time.

"Viserys how is your morning meal; do you like it?" Rhaella says affectionately with a smile; she has a pale, delicate face with certain scratches around her shoulders and legs which do not detract from her Valyrian beauty.

"It tastes delicious mother" I state looking at her with a sad smile. She is truly a good mother. I am aware of how much she tries to shield me from the Aerys’s madness.

I look at her scratches; tragically, she cannot even protect herself. Mother used to tell me when Aerys used to be sane and apparently a half a decent husband, well as much as can be expected from a loveless marriage.

“Viserys how are your studies with the maes….” Before she can finish, father arrives while walking assertively towards me. 

“Son come over it is time to show you the dragons work,” He said calmly as reasonably possible for a madman.

“No, no, no! He… he isn’t ready yet our boy..beautiful boy, is only four!” The queen shouted with a pale face and shaken eyes. As if she knows what Aerys is planning.

“Silence women he is a dragon and he is ready if I say so” Aerys Shouted

“Come follow me” King demanded before turning to the other side and expecting me to follow him.

I turn towards my mother “It’s 'okay' mother I will bear whatever Lord-father needs to show me… love you mother,” I answer while being quite worried and in truth scared, father before today did not take me like that randomly, nor mother protected me in a such a prompt manner. 

I have accompanied my father to the court, and in the meantime, there is utter silence except for the noisy steps.

I put a brave face as much as its possible for a child and ask: “Father, where are we going?”

“Viserys! Do you comprehend what’s the ‘key’, what is the most significant part of being a dragon” Aerys questions me in a crazy insane voice with profound fanaticism and obsession? As if we are dragon ourselves in a human form. 

The truth is I would not be surprised if Aerys believes that, after all, several of our ancestors even burned themselves to death in wildfire so that they could ‘turn’ into the fiery beasts. Perhaps they are not even wrong, except for the method of their conduct of finding the truth. There are legends that dragon lords of the ancient freehold had some sort of unique connection with the dragons, and it shows in the veneration of the dragon gods which house Targaryen used to be part of before the conquest of Westeros.

“Our fire, father,” I said uncertainty in a quiet childish voice. 

Finally, we appeared in the central court of the King's Landing with a big, no huge literal ‘iron throne’ made from thousands of swords. It was not a small one either like in a show but close to 10 metres in height which completely overwhelmed the court with its ugly asymmetric design made by blacksmiths hammering together half-melted, broken, twisted swords, wrenched from the hands of dead men or yielded up by defeated foes ... obviously a symbol of conquest.

“Correct my son; you always fail to disappoint me.” He said with somewhat clearer, perhaps happier eyes before he speaks again.

“Here we are, some conspirator filth” We approach a considerable stake with a bunch of wood and two retainers that I recognise stuck on a pyre. They both look alike with average brown hair, eyes, dull faces and dirty, ripped clothes. In their expressions, I can see complete shock and panic, the shorter one who looks around fourteen years old keeps crying tears coming out his mouth and the whole face sore. My father looks at my pale distressed face. Before giving me the burning torch 

“Here take it, these filths that dare to call themselves servants dared to eat your left-over food, I have seen them, yes! Yes, I did!” He said with a proud look. “If they do not know their place, what else are they are planning! Perhaps they are plotting your death; I have seen their similar look before on traitors!” Aerys continuous speaking madly, while my hand starts shaking when I think I know what he intends for me to do.

Suddenly he puts his hand on my trembling hand that is holding the torch stabilising it then reaches to my ear and whispers somewhat loudly “Don’t worry my son I already tortured their families they plead guilty for the conspiracy to poison you!

Then he shouts with a bloodshot face “They dare to try to kill a dragon!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's us just say that even minor matters could turn Aerys insanely suspicious and finding plots out of thin air.
> 
> On another matter.
> 
> Objective criticism is encouraged. I am not much of the writer however I enjoy 'the game of thrones' series very much and always wanted to write my own little fanfiction fantasy. I'll try to make it as realistic as possible, it may seem a bit like wish fulfilment however what fan-fiction Isn't? Only great ones manage to hide it.
> 
> Lastly, I have uploaded this fanfic on other sites so no plagiarism.


End file.
